


Hypnotic

by afangirlsplaylist



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: GMM - Freeform, Good Mythical Morning - Freeform, M/M, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afangirlsplaylist/pseuds/afangirlsplaylist
Summary: What happened after Rhett and Link tried speed hypnosis on Good Mythical Morning #713.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece of fanfiction I've written in a long time so all feedback is appreciated.

Rhett had learned a lot from Good Mythical Morning. He'd learned he was incredibly resilient to horrible food, and also that comedy was a playground. The occasional awkward moment said playground provided had caused him to confront certain feelings along the way, some of which he’d embraced and others he hadn’t. Doing the show had helped the friendship between him and Link grow, but there were moments where he’d had to bury some unbrotherly feelings for the guy.

He got nervous the day he caught himself staring at what they looked like together, and he became downright terrified the day he started leaning into Link’s touches. It took a late night alone with his guitar and a difficult conversation with Jessie before he could admit these were feelings he had to deal with. He held her for a long time after he told her, willing unspoken words into the embrace. _Thank you for understanding_.

He eventually succumbed to having a heart that beat for two people, flirting with Link when he felt brave but nothing more. It amazed him that the brunette could still find ways to unknowingly drive him crazy since he was so sure of his own turn-ons by now. He found out how wrong he was when they had to do an episode on hypnosis, more specifically hypnosis that involved having his friend’s body pressed against his back on camera.

That was how he ended up with Link’s hot breath against his ear, raising the hairs on the back of his neck. There was deep, gravelly edge to the brunette's voice as he delivered instructions, which was somehow soothing and dangerous at the same time. He grabbed Rhett’s arms in a gentle grip and moved them while he talked, waking every nerve in the taller man's body with his touch. He could feel Link's lips ghosting over his neck even as Link sat back down, indecently oblivious to it all. All he could do was pass the moment off as comical, joking around even as his eyes watered.

It didn’t help that when Link had to act like a child his voice went innocent and husky, so focused and susceptible to his suggestions. It didn’t help that he had to hold and touch Link, and it really didn’t help when Link cocked his head and shot him the sexiest look of bemusement in the world.

Somehow he managed to get through the rest of the show and fell into the security of simple wheel ending. Good Mythical More was, thankfully, much easier to get through and by the time he watched the footage back with the crew he was proud of how normal he appeared.

Unfortunately, it didn’t stop his thoughts from eating him alive when he was alone, so he grabbed his laptop and settled moved to a downstairs office. He managed to avoid Link for most of the day, obsessing over the new footage until most of the crew were gone. He had just reached the point of running possible confessions through his weary head when his phone lit up with a text from Link.

_Just got done with Jen. Heading up?_

He sighed and stood up, running a hand through his hair in frustration. It probably was about time for them to round off business and head home, but he wasn’t sure he wanted their next conversation to happen.

_Be up in 5_

He felt like his long legs were weighted down as he walked up to their office, heading in the open door with trepidation. He’d had no intention of starting the conversation right away, but when looked Link looked up at him from the desk it happened.

“You good to talk for a second?” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett gets the courage to make a move.

_He’d had no intention of starting the conversation right away, but when looked Link looked up at him from the desk it happened. “You good to talk for a second?”_

Link nodded in Rhett’s general direction and leaned over to pull a chair out for Rhett, his gaze already back on his laptop. “Sure man just let me send this email off.” 

He left Link to type for a few moments, ignoring the chair and glancing anxiously around the room. His attention snapped back to Link when he heard the clack of computer keys fade to silence. “What’s up man?” Link asked.

Rhett avoided Link’s eyes as he spoke, looking at the bridge between them instead. “I’ve been thinking about the video.”

Link immediately fell into business mode. “Something wrong with it? If you want I can take a look at the footage again.” He asked.

“No… More like something a little too right with it.” Rhett answered cryptically, his heart now thumping so hard with fear that he thought Link must be able to hear it. 

Link's eyebrow raised in confusion. “Huh?” 

Rhett sighed and rubbed his forehead nervously. “I… liked some of the techniques. Or I liked you doing them anyway.” He admitted.

Link stared at him blankly and Rhett willed the colour in his cheeks to not give him away. “You saying you liked filming the episode? Or you’ve got a thing for hypnosis? ‘Cause I don’t wanna get into that.” Link said quickly.

“I’m saying I liked it in my pants man!” Rhett burst out, finding it easier to keep going now that he’d started. “I liked you touching me, and it ain’t the first time I liked it either.”

Link didn’t answer immediately but sat dead still in his chair, processing what he’d just heard. Eventually, Rhett couldn’t take it anymore, so he broke the silence first. “Now would be a really good time to say something Link.”

Link scratched lightly at his neck, fidgetting uncomfortably. “I don’t know. I mean I’m flattered but I can’t say I’ve ever thought about you that way. It’s almost a little incestuous to me.”

Rhett’s face fell. “You're saying you’ve never felt anything between us? ‘Cause I gotta say that’s hard to believe after the third decade.” 

Link frowned, crossing his arms and leaning back as he thought about it. “I didn’t say I couldn’t just that I haven’t.” He corrected.

Rhett nodded. “Okay.” He conceded, turning around to close the door. “Let me try a little something of my own on you though, and if you don’t like it we won’t speak of it again.”

Link didn’t have time to answer before Rhett had crossed the room in long strides, positioning himself behind Link’s chair. He reached around the brunette’s waist and held his hands in a gentle grip, purposefully placing his head just beside Link's neck.

“What are you doing?” Link asked. He turned to look at Rhett but the taller man just pushed Link's face away from him gently, ignoring the question. 

“Don’t talk just focus on me.” He ordered, stroking Link’s arms slowly from the tips of the fingers to the crook of the elbow. His touch went higher with each stroke until his hands rested on the smaller man’s shoulders, massaging them firmly. He ignored Link’s weak squirms until the brunette gave into feeling, closing his eyes and letting his head hang back.

“This is what you did to me you know.” Rhett whispered, pressing his fingers deeper into the tense muscles of Link’s shoulders. He ran his fingers in teasing circles that crept closer and closer to Link's chest, becoming braver the longer Link remained silent. Finally, they trailed down to Link's chest, brushing a finger over a clothed nipple and eliciting a hum of pleasure from his friend’s mouth.

“That’s fine,” Rhett whispered, his tone far more possessive than it had been on the show. He slid his hands up the sides of Link’s neck, holding it in his hands as he tilted the smaller man’s head to look at him. Link opened his eyes and gazed up at Rhett, who searched the dazed expression on his friend’s face before crashing their lips together. 

Link’s eyes widened in brief surprise before he grabbed Rhett's face and pulled it against his, kissing back passionately. Rhett brushed his tongue over Link's lips before slipping into the parted mouth, painting his teeth one by one. Link groaned and turned his head in an attempt to taste more of his friend’s mouth, clashing their tongues together desperately.

He pulled away and only had a second to shakily set his glasses on the desk before his mouth was reclaimed, Rhett’s tongue practically fucking his mouth now. He felt large hands reaching to unbutton his shirt and repaid the gesture by turning to rip Rhett’s shirt as far up as he could reach. He paused to admire the long torso while Rhett pulled it off the rest of the way and chucked it aside.

Link palmed his now rock hard erection roughly through his pants, letting his gaze fall to the bulge in Rhett’s jeans. The outline of the taller man’s package fell level with his face from the chair, and he could see it straining against the zipper. He hurriedly tugged Rhett's jeans off along with his underwear, realizing what he was about to do when Rhett’s large cock was released from its confines. Fear and excitement danced in his eyes as he looked up at Rhett, seeking encouragement.

“I don’t really know how to go about this.” Link admitted.

“I know, me too.” Rhett said comfortingly, running a finger over Link’s lips. “But you want to.” 

The arousing image of the finger rubbing across his mouth was enough to drive Link over the edge. He grasped Rhett’s large cock and felt the weight in his hands, stroking it experimentally. He had to bite his lip when he felt his friend’s body shudder beneath his hand, a soft moan audible from the mouth above him. He flicked a thumb over the tip, running a bead of precum down the shaft until it glistened. Tentatively he inched his mouth forward and took the head into his mouth, tasting another man for the first time.

He felt his own dick leaking as he sucked Rhett’s moans up through his cock, taking as much of it into his mouth as possible. He decided to do what always felt got for him, bobbing his head up and down the shaft and flicking his tongue around it a little as he went. It wasn’t long before Rhett jerked his hips forward to meet his friend’s mouth, one hand entwined in Link’s curls.

Link sucked hard and fast, and it wasn’t long before Rhett felt his orgasm approaching. He tapped Link’s cheek to nudge him away, Rhett resisting the urge to put his cock right back in his friend’s mouth when Link licked his now shining red lips. He leaned over the chair and sucked those lips back into his mouth, ignoring the painful throbs of his cock as he pulled the brunette up by the shirt collar. He dragged Link towards the nearest wall and pushed him against it shoving the shirt off his arms completely. Link dug his nails into the wall and raised his chin as the taller man began an assault on his neck, whimpering softly when he felt Rhett’s tongue drag across his throat. He almost jumped when he felt firm hands grabbing his ass, kneading the cheeks roughly. Link shoved his backside against the wall and Rhett’s hands, seeking friction.

“You’re unfair.” Rhett said darkly, slapping an ass cheek before tugging Link’s tight jeans down his legs. “You come onto the show - ” Rhett growled, punctuating the words by planting a rough kiss on Link’s mouth. “Every damn day -” He pecked at Link’s lips again. “Thinking you aint doing anything to me?”

“Not.. intentionally.” Link breathed, thrusting his clothed erection against Rhett’s thigh in discomfort. Rhett reached down and squeeze the bulge, grinning when Link gasped at the contact.

“You’re a bad bad liar Link.” He drawled, pushing the brunette’s underwear down and slowly stroking the freed dick. His touches were agonizingly light and slow, caressing the length like something delicate.

“Too slow.” Link moaned. He reached down to guide the speed of Rhett’s hand but Rhett was too quick for him, grabbing it and pinning it over Link’s head with his arm.

“I’m done with your pace Neal.” Rhett said darkly, returning his other hand to Link’s cock. “You’re going at my pace today.”

Link struggled against Rhett’s grip but Rhett just held it tighter, speeding up his strokes in time with his friend’s noises. He waited until he felt Link’s resistance slacken in his hand before let go, kissing down Link’s chest as he eased his long body to the ground.

“Careful of your back man.” Link said concernedly, looking down at his friend kneeling on the ground before him.

Rhett rested his hands lightly on Link’s hipbones and didn’t answer. “No talk remember? Just feel your body respond automatically.” Rhett ordered.

Link almost commented on the sass of Rhett repeating his words back at him, but the thought died when he caught a glimpse of his friend’s dark and enlarged pupils. The lust in Rhett’s eyes was the last thing he saw before Rhett engulfed his dick, sucking hard. 

Link’s head rolled back and hit the wall as he was pleasured, his mouth hanging open in an inaudible moan. He prided himself on being reasonably large, but most of his length slid easily down Rhett’s throat as it sucked him in repeatedly.

“Rhett… stop.” Link warned after a few minutes, hands fumbling at the top of Rhett’s head. “I’m close.”

Rhett pulled away and raised himself on one knee, jerking Link off with his hand. “Go on brother.”

As if waiting for those words Link let go, sliding down the wall a little as his body shook. He blushed in embarrassment as he watched his cum falling on Rhett’s lower neck and chest, slickening the skin. “Shit.” Link whispered, breathing heavily as his shuddering muscles relaxed.

Rhett rose and wrapped an arm around Link’s slim waist, holding him up when the shorter fell into his arms. “Yeah.” He said simply.

Link wasn’t sure if his feet were still on the ground when he let Rhett lead them again, lowering their bodies gently onto the couch in the corner of the room. He could feel himself hardening again as Rhett's body rested on top of him, but ignored it when he felt how painfully hard his friend's dick was against his stomach. “Let me help you now, you’re hurting.” Link said softly.

“Link it’s okay.” Rhett protested, but he knew Link had ignored his words when he felt movement beneath him. Link circled his hips to rub his already hard erections together, moving as if he was already riding Rhett's dick. His head hit the couch’s arm rest as he ground their bodies together desperately.

This time they came in unison, nothing but a mass of sweaty limbs entwined on the couch as they released. Rhett rolled off Link into the tiny space beside him on the couch, turning to kiss his friend a final time. “So we should probably stop calling each other brother huh?”

Link’s chuckled against Rhett’s teeth. “Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't really written smut before now so hopefully this wasn't too cringey.


End file.
